


Sweet Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Humor, Other, not serious in any way, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård enjoys a private dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted, and was written very quickly with minimal proofreading. I love it though, also a few Ylvis "easter eggs" in there, see if you can spot them. THIS IS A JOKE, of course, i don't imagine this has really happened...

Bård squinted and tried to make out what on earth was happening in front of him. All he could see was a blur of yellow against a bright white background, and he couldn’t bring his sight into focus. He closed his eyes and rubbed them with the palms of his hands.  
“Hey big boy” purred a voice in his ear. He froze, hands still on his eyes, his heartbeat accelerating. He didn’t recognise the voice, but it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He felt a pair of hands slide up his back and rest on his shoulders where they began to massage him. He relaxed a little, this felt good, really fucking good. He began to open his eyes, wanting to see who was behind him, but the voice interrupted his thoughts; “keep your eyes closed baby” he dutifully shut them again. The kneading at his shoulders intensified and Bård let out a little groan of pleasure as he began to feel a familiar sensation tingling down his spine and clenching in his groin, this massage was making him horny. As if the person was a mind reader, the hands left Bård’s shoulders and travelled down his sides making him shiver with anticipation. With every touch he could feel his cock hardening.   
The hands stopped at his waist;   
“Keep them closed” the voice murmured huskily. Bård nodded and felt the person move around him until they were directly in front. Suddenly he felt a hand on his crotch; he let out an involuntary gasp and his mouth dropped open. “Ooh yeah, you like that don’t you” Bård nodded, his lips still parted in a silent moan as the hand began to caress his manhood. He suddenly felt a mouth on his own and a tongue trailing along the inside of his bottom lip. He kissed back with sexy passion, groaning into the other person’s mouth, and noticed a faint, familiar taste, although he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. All too soon the kiss was over and both hands were now unbuckling his belt, undoing his trousers and sliding them and his pale blue boxers down to the floor so that his lower half was completely naked.  
He could feel that his erection was at full happy, throbbing and almost painful. He let out a long, satisfied groan as he felt a tongue circling the tip, lips following and finally his entire shaft was taken into this person’s exquisite mouth. He threw his head back panting as his cock was sucked, licked and caressed until he was right at the brink of his orgasm. He opened his eyes, staring at the white above him, desperate to see who it was making him cum in such an incredible manner. He saw lights flashing in his line of vision, making it hard to focus as he was pushed further and further, until he could bear it no longer and he came violently, a raw animal groan coming from deep within him. He stared upwards, letting his vision focus before looking down to see who it was. He was shocked by what he saw.  
A banana, with arms, legs and a face was kneeling before him, wiping cum from its long leathery body. It looked up, caught his eye and grinned.  
“Was that as good for you as it was for me?” it asked and winked. Bård squeezed his eyes tight shut and opened them again. Darkness. He blinked, dazed and realised that he was lying down, he looked to his side and saw his alarm clock and as the pieces of the puzzle slowly began to arrange themselves into something that resembled an explanation, he realised it must have been a dream. He reached down and sure enough his crotch was wet with cum. He’d just had a wet dream, about a banana.


End file.
